Cette Amitié
by SkyAnderson
Summary: Lorsque Derek sentit la présence d'une nouvelle personne, il ne se doutait pas que cette personne serait dans sa classe et que ce serait une fille. Après avoir remarquer qu'elle était différente, il s'intéresse à elle et il est loin de ses surprises. C'est alors que leur amitié démarra.
1. Chapter 1

Lorsque maman me réveilla, il était 7:30 a.m. Aujourd'hui' hui, c'est la rentré malheureusement. Surtout pour quelqu'un comme moi. J'ai oublié de me présenté. Je m'appelle Derek Hale, j'ai sept ans et je suis un loup-garou. J'ai les yeux marrons et verts en fonction de la luminosité, mes cheveux sont noirs de jais et ma peau et quelque peu bronzée. Je tiens tous de mon père mise à part mon côté lycanthrope que je tiens de ma mère.

- Aller Derek il faut se levé, me dit-elle.

Me levant avec difficulté, elle ajouta :

-Laura va t'accompagner car on doit tous aller travaillés.  
- Oui maman, dis je l'air de rien.

Je descendis déjeuné tandis qu elle faisait mon lit. Lorsque je me suis assis à table, papa partit travaillés en compagnie de Peter, le frère à maman. Laura, elle, finissait de déjeuner.

-Alors frérot, prêt pour la rentré ? me demanda t elle.  
-J ai pas envie d y aller, répondis je.  
-Mais on n'a pas le choix, me dit elle.

Reportant mon attention sur ma tasse, je me suis mis a manger. Maman descendit les escaliers nous demandant :

-Vous avez finis de déjeuner ?  
-Oui, répondîmes Laura et moi a l'unisson.  
-Allez vous habiller, nous dit elle.

Nous sommes montes dans nos chambres respectives. J'ai enfilé un tee-shirt noir, un jean et ma paire de basket. Quelques minutes plus tard, Laura et moi étions en chemin pour l'école, nos déjeuners midi dans nos sacs. Étant donné que nous habitons en foret il nous faut vingts minutes pour arrive a l'école. Or ses vingt minutes se passèrent en silence. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés devant l'école, Laura me dit :

- Bonne chance.

Et elle s'en alla, me laissant seul à regarder des parents accompagnés leur enfant. Grâce à mon odorat surdevellope, je connaissais l'odeur de ces gens depuis des années. Sauf aujourd hui. Il y en avait une nouvelle. Je n'eus pas le temps de la repéré que la sonnerie retentit, ce qui me pertuba. Me dirigeant vers ma salle de classe, je pensais avoir rêvé. Je n'avais pas rêvé. À peine étions nous installés, que le proviseur entra accompagné d'une fille de notre age. C'était son odeur que j'avais sentis toute à l'heure. Une odeur de feuilles et de mineraux marins. Physiquement, elle avait les yeux verts, les cheveux chatains claires et elle devait faire ma taille. Elle tripotait quelque chose dans la poche de son sweat shirt bleu. Des écrous, des vis et des boulons. Le proviseur adressa quelques mots a Mme Jefferson et nous présenta la nouvelle :

-Voici Sky Anderson. Elle a votre age et quelques soucis de santé. Je vous demande de bien l'accueillir. Il ajouta a l'intention de Sky :  
- Si tu as des problèmes, viens me voir.

Elle hocha la tête et il s en alla. Mme Jefferson lui dit :

-Bienvenue Sky. Donc voici tes camarades de classe et j'espère que tu vas bien t'intégrer.

-Il y a une place derriere Derek,tu peux aller t asseoir, ajouta-t-elle.

Le reste du cours se passa en silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Sky fut la première à sortir. Tandis que mes camarades rangeaient leurs affaires, je la suivis jusque dans la cours de récréation. Elle avait quelque chose de différent comparé aux autres élèves et j'allais bientôt découvrirent ce que c'était. Elle s installa à l'écart des autres, sous l'arbre qui se trouvait dans un coin de la cour. Je me suis assis sur un banc, pas loin d'elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle et, tandis que personne ne la regardait, sortit de sa poche une boite de médicament. Mais elle la rangea aussitôt car Mike arriva en compagnie de ses amis. Je me suis aussitôt levé et je me suis dirigé vers eux. Lorsque je suis arrivé, Mike s'amusait à la bousculer. M'interposant entre eux, je lui dis :

- Laisse la Mike.  
-Tu vas faire quoi Hale ? Tu vas me frapper ?, me demanda t il, un sourire aux lèvres.  
-Je vais pas me gêner, répliquai-je.

Sans qu'il s'y attende, je lui est envoyé mon poing dans la figure. Il chancela, mais revint vite à l'attaque et me frappa. Je suis tomber par terre et il se jeta sur moi en continuant de me frapper. Sky lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes et il tomba a côté de moi, se tordant de douleur. Elle me tendit sa main. Je la pris et elle m'aida à me relever. Sans que j'ai pu la remercie, Laura arriva en compagnie du principal.

-Ça va ?, me demanda ma soeur, inquiete.  
-Oui, c'est juste Mike qui c'est attaqué à la nouvelle et je l'ai défendu, répondis-je naturellement. Tandis que le principal demandait des expliquations, Sky ressortit sa boite de médicament et en prit un avant de la ranger dans sa poche. Le proviseur se tourna vers elle et elle expliqua la situation. À la fin de son recit, il declara :

-Mike, tu auras une retenue. Quand a toi Derek, tu n'auras rien. Maintenant retourner joué. L'incident est clos.

Mike est repartit avec ses amis et le proviseur s'en alla, me laissant avec Sky et Laura.

-Merci, me dit Sky.  
-De rien, répondis-je.

Laura partit et un silence s'installa entre Sky et moi. Brisant le silence, je lui ai demandé :

-Tu es hyperactive, c'est ça ?  
-Oui, me répondit elle.  
-Il y a autre chose n'est ce pas ?  
-J'aurais du m'en douter, me dit elle.  
-De quoi ?, demandais je, un peu perdu.  
-Tu es un loup garou, me dit elle en baissant la voix. Je l'ai regardé, visiblemeny surpris.  
-Oui, lui dis je sur le même ton.  
-Vu que je connais ton secret, tu veux que je te dise le mien ?, me demanda t elle.  
-Oui, répondis-je.  
-J'ai des pouvoirs, me dévoila-t-elle.

Elle me regarda, attendant ma réaction. C'était alors ça la différence qu'elle avait par rapport aux autres éleves ? Des pouvoirs.

-Tu vas le dire à tout le monde ?, me demanda-t-elle en voyant que je ne réagissais pas.  
-Non, je ne suis pas comme ça. Et puis les amis peuvent se dirent leur secret, répondis-je.

Elle me regarda, surprise.

-Ami ?, lui demandais je en lui tendant ma main.

Elle la regarda un instant, puis tendit la sienne et me dit :

-Ami.

Nous nous sommes serres la main et c est alors que notre amitié commença.


End file.
